Hellsing Alucard story
by amy chii kinomoto
Summary: La juventud de hellsing...Relatada por el mismo...yo solo soy una intermediaria y me ofreci a publicarla...
1. Chapter 1

HELLSING

HELLSING

Imagínense a alucard en sus días de colegio…apuesto a que seria raro verdad??. Pues bueno de eso va esta historia, de la juventud de nuestro vampiro favorito pero…tengo que confesarles que para poder hacer este fic tuve que ir hasta la mismísima mansión hellsing.

Esto solo una pequeña introducción, así que espero que les guste….O.o

Era miercoles en la mañana mi tutor me habia transferido de colegio porque segun el me estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho rebelde, jajaja tan exagerado como siempre...

De camino al colegio, esa mañana, estaba tan despistado viendo el infinito cuando de pronto, me tope de bruces con una hermosa joven, su cabello era largo y rubio, sus ojos grandes y azules como un cielo sin nubes y su piel delicada y suave... "Lo siento mucho". Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca al tropezar conmigo, y yo como un idiota no pude responderle nada..Es que tengo que admitir que su belleza me enmudecio...

Te preguntaras, vaya como puede estar un vampiro caminando por la calle a plena luz del sol sin siquiera quemarse... pues la respuesta es que yo soy solo un vampiro por las noches, es decir, solo en las noches tengo colmillos y todas las aplicaciones que tiene cualquier vampiro, y de dia soy solo un simple y corriente mortal como cualquier otro, y por ello tenia que ir al colegio todas las mañanas y quedarme en mi casa a partir de las 7 de la noche, hora en la que comensaba mi transformacion...Si es una vida aburrida pero bueno no me quejo...


	2. Creo que se acercan los problemas

Al llegar al instituto y al salón el profesor me presento frente a todos, denominándome como "el nuevo", y al finalizar con tanto Bla bla bla me envío a una mesa…fue horrible tener que soportar la mirada de los alumnos…bah

Al llegar al instituto y al salón el profesor me presento frente a todos, denominándome como "el nuevo", y al finalizar con tanto Bla bla bla me envío a una mesa…fue horrible tener que soportar la mirada de los alumnos…bah..pero sobreviví…las clases se me hicieron eternas hasta que por fin, salvado por la campana…de pronto una chica se me acerco muy guapa por cierto (¿¿es que todas las mujeres son guapas para mi??)

¡¡Hola, eres alucard no?? Bueno yo soy victoria ah, y bienvenido a nuestro instituto..

Victoria tenia el cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules, sin lugar a dudas una belleza.. y bueno, así fueron pasando los días, semanas y unos 2 meses, me convertí en el mejor amigo de victoria y ella se convirtió en la mía, nos contábamos todo, absolutamente todo…bueno…excepto…ya saben, no le podía ni me atrevía a decirle a victoria que era un vampiro…pensaría que estaba loco, además no deseaba que me temiera…pero como las cosas pasan por algo…

"todos colóquense en parejas y para el día de mañana deben traerme un trabajo de la historia inglesa de la revolución vampiriza, mencionando todos los linajes de los grandes vampiros y descendientes, directos e indirectos…por ejemplo drácula, van hellsing, entre otros…pueden irse ahora… y espero el informe para mañana..

Esa fue mi perdición, ese fue el problema, si al profesor no se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de mandar a hacer semejante cosa, no hubiera pasado lo que todos sabemos que paso

"Alu, nunca he ido a tu casa pero tu muchas veces a la mía, así que es hora de que por fin me lleves a conocerla, como el trabajo es en parejas lo haremos juntos, pero eso si esta vez será en tu casa…entendido"

Con solo leer esas 3 líneas estoy seguro de que saben que mis problemas aumentarían, no podía llevarla a mi casa, era…era…tétrica…la nevera solo contenía sangre (debido a que eso era lo único de lo que nos alimentábamos mi tutor, weild, y yo) mi habitación contenía un fúnebre ataúd (bueno para ustedes simples mortales Seria fúnebre pero para mi era acogedor y cómodo de paso) como…¿como podría llevar a victoria ha dicho lugar??


	3. Seras amor?

El comienzo de mis problemas…

"Muy bien alu te esperare aquí para que me recojas а eso de las 4, estoy tan emocionada por fin conoceré tu hogar

Adiós"….me comento victoria, mientras besaba mi mejilla (tengo entendido que eso es como un saludo o despido dependiendo de el momento ¿verdad?)

Bueno tuve que volar (lo digo en sentido figurado, es que aun no puedo volar mis alas no están listas, o bueno eso es lo que siempre me dice weild…) hasta mi mansión y convertirme en un amo de casa como dirían los mortales, como iba a permitir que victoria viera esas telarañas, la sangre, los ataúdes, y hasta el hombre lobo que teníamos encadenado al jardín..(Este hombre lobo no podía transformarse en hombre debido a un conjuro que le echaron hace muchos siglos, es decir, era solo un lobo, pero muy grande…)

Así que comencé con las telarañas, mientras que weild compraba comida de verdad (ósea la comida de los mortales) todo tenia que ser real, normal, que a victoria no le quedara la menor duda de que yo era un humano común…así que luego de que arregláramos todas las cosas "sospechosas" me dirigí hacia el punto de encuentro entre victoria y yo…

"Alucard llevo esperando aquí una eternidad donde demonios estabas"?? (Cuando victoria me dice alucard esta muy enojada, generalmente me dice alu.)

Eh...Pero victoria, claramente me dijiste que nos veríamos a las 4 y eh bueno son las 3:55…he llegado 5 minutos adelantado a la hora…

" no interesa, solo llévame a tu casa, necesito verla"

Yo solo me pregunto por que tanto interés el de victoria, por que estaba tan desesperada en ver mi casa, Será que sospechaba algo?, no, no podía ser posible, pero aun así nos pusimos en marcha…

Muy bien victoria aquí estamos, le dije mientras abría la puerta principal…

"¿wow a esto tu le llamas casa?? Parece, no , es una mansión, por que nunca me dijiste que vivías en una mansión alucard, a mi que soy tu mejor amiga, me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo…"

Luego de calmar a victoria la hice pasar, pero a pesar de todo, aun había en mi cabeza un pensamiento preocupante…si se hacían las 7 de la noche, mi transformación iniciaría y bueno esta de más decir que no podía permitir que victoria me viera de ese modo…

Toma asiento victoria esto hay que acabarlo pronto…

"si lo acabaremos pronto alu, pero aun así no quiero irme al finalizar quiero recorrer este lugar tan magnifico..Jaja y también quiero conocer tu habitación, a tu tutor, etc. etc.

Y así ella continuaba diciéndome que quería ver esto que quería conocer aquello, estaba maravillada con el lugar pero ya eran las 6 tenia que sacarla pronto…hasta que se me ocurrió una idea a ver si se iba de una vez…

Eh victoria, no te lo quería decir pero…pero…tu me has forzado…tienes que irte antes de las 7 de la noche…

"¿¿Por qué?? Me estoy divirtiendo tanto"

Es que veras a las 7 de la noche…yo…yo…tengo…

"habla de una vez alucard"

Tengo una cita y la chica va a venir a mi casa y creo que, no te ofendas pero vas a estorbar un poco ¿¿sabes??...es decir porque crees que no te he presentado a weild es que hoy es su día libre y hace días le dije a una chica que podía venir para que la pasáramos bien…..aunque, claro si tu te quieres quedar para divertirte con nosotros, yo no me molesto para nada (le dije con una expresión muy pervertida, solo eso se me ocurrió)

De pronto…solo sentí su mano en mi mejilla (auch como dolió) y ocultando la mirada me dijo que se llevaría lo que faltaba y lo haría en su casa…se levanto del sofá se coloco sus zapatillas y se marcho…sonando muy fuerte la puerta a sus espaldas…

Si, admito que tal vez me excedí un poco, pero lo hice por una causa, por una razón, yo disfrutaba cada segundo de su compañía pero, si ella se enteraba me tendría miedo…cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir…

"buenos días alumnos, hoy es la entrega de los trabajos déjenlos en mi escritorio y vuelvan a sus lugares…ah se me olvidaba hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clases…adelante jovencita…preséntate ante todos….

"Buenos días, mi nombre es hellsing integra, un placer conocerlos…"

Mis ojos se quedaron desorbitados, era ella la chica con la que tropecé al comenzar el relato, no podía creer que fuera a estudiar con esa chica tan bella de ahora en adelante…estaba impresionado pero sobre todo…feliz…

Al victoria ver mi cara de entusiasmo no dudo en preguntarme que sucedía, yo le conté de cuando me encontré con la chica la primera vez, y que me había quedado prendado de ella desde esa vez… victoria solo volteo la cabeza, de nuevo ocultaba la mirada, y soltó un largo suspiro…tal vez yo sabia que le sucedía, pero me había decidido a no intervenir a menos que ella misma me lo dijera…

Si de seguro que ya se lo imaginan…victoria sentía algo por mí…y no precisamente cariño entre unos buenos amigos…ella estaba enamorada…

A ver si les gusta este capitulo o.0

Ah y lamento haber hecho el primero y el segundo tan cortos…


	4. InteVic: con cual me quedo?

Victoria… te encuentras bien??

Aunque yo sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía decidí preguntárselo…

"no…estoy bien Alu, descuida"

Comento mientras me miraba de nuevo al rostro…

En ese instante a integra se le ocurrió acercarse (º.º) Creo que se había acordado de mi y pues decidió ir a…saludar…

Hola!!

Te acuerdas de mí?... nos tropezamos en la calle varias ocasiones…

Y yo con voz de idiota…"si, si como no recordarlo…un placer mi nombre es Alucard"…y bueno espero que este instituto sea de tu agrado…Integra…y bueno para que vayas haciendo amigos quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga…victoria…

Pero al darme la vuelta para ver la reacción de victoria, pude observar que no había nadie que victoria se había apartado de mi lado…

Victoria… (Le comente en las horas de descanso) ¿Porque te sentaste lejos de mi?... tenia ganas de que conocieras a Integra…

"¿y que te hace pensar que yo la quiero conocer a ella?"…me respondió con una actitud muy fría…mientras se alejaba de mí de nuevo…

Yo solo la tome por el brazo y le dije: solo porque Integra este aquí no quiere decir que dejare a un lado… tu eres y siempre serás mí mejor amiga victoria…

Ante ese comentario ella solo sonrió y los dos juntos, nos sentamos en nuestro lugar acostumbrado…, nos reímos un rato y charlamos…hasta que…

"Hola Alu!!"

No podía estar pasando que a Integra también se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de llamarme "ALU " tal y como lo hacia victoria…pero que mala suerte (-.-)

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ustedes?"…es que no conozco a nadie bueno a excepción de Alucard…

De insofacto voltee hacia victoria…quien como en repetidas ocasiones estaba viendo hacia otro lugar…

Si, claro Integra siéntate…le respondí entusiasmado…

Debo admitir que fue espantoso…tenia a victoria de un lado y a integra del otro…fue una situación de mucha presión…pero conseguí soportarla…hasta que finalmente la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó…

Muy bien alumnos… (Comento el profesor) hoy les asignare una nueva tarea…y la van a realizar en parejas…entendido… es para la próxima clase, la semana que entra…

Mientras el profesor seguía hablando yo solo me imaginaba haciendo el trabajo con la bellísima Integra Hellsing… (.)

Pero…no que pasa con victoria (pensé) a ella no le va a agradar nada que haga equipo con integra… ¿que hago?... ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué puedo hacer??

Bien…en estos papelitos… (Continuo es Prof.) les tengo asignada una pareja para realizar este trabajo…

Y así fue nombrando parejas… y parejas… y parejas… (Yo solo deseaba que me tocara hacer equipo con victoria o con integra…)

OK es el turno de…victoria… ven aquí y busca tu papel para que conozcas a tu pareja… (Al cabo de unos segundos)

Esta bien puedes tomar asiento ahora…

Victoria traía una cara fatal…

Oye vic…dime quien es el afortunado que hará pareja contigo en este trabajo…

Se lo dije a modo de chiste estaba mas que seguro de que nos tocaría hacer pareja…

"tengo que hacer pareja con takushi"… respondió muy seria…

Jajajajaja ya déjate de bromas como así, que con takushi…y que hay de mi no estaremos juntos??

Ella solo volteo el rostro hacia el pizarrón y no me contesto nada…cosa que me indico que estaba hablando en serio…

Por ultimo…(prosiguió el profesor) esta demás de claro que a victoria la he colocado en un equipo con alucard… así que bueno alumnos de pie…y que tengan un buen fin de semana…pueden retirarse ahora…

oye victoria de veras no se que paso ni porque no quedamos juntos en el trabajo que asigno ea profesor el dia de hoy...pero...pero...sabes que?? voy a hablar con el y le pedire un cambio de parejas...si, eso es lo que hare...

ella ni tan siquiera me volteo a ver en todo el camino de regreso solo se quedo caminando...sin hablar...hasta que pillo un bus...se y monto en el...

"tranquilo alucard se que tu no tienes culpa alguna...pero esta bien descuida yo hare equipo con takushi...no quiero estropearte la felicidad que debiste haber sentido al momento de que el profesor te colocara en equipo con integra...ademas...creo que es tiempo de que nos relacionemos con otras personas que no seamos solo nosotros...no crees?? pues bien...hablamos mañana...(Agitando la mano) chao...

weild? estas aqui? ya llegue... y voy a estar un rato en mi habitacion...ok??

ummp que hago?? victoria debe pensar que ha sido desplazada por integra... cosa que no es cierta... porque obviamente yo no tengo nada con victoria como para que la remplazara integra... uyy me he confundido con mi propio dilema...pero en fin debo verle el lado positivo...ya que podre, desde luego, formar equipo con integra...siiii...

entre tanto pensar en esto y aquello me quede profundamente dormido...sin imaginarme lo problematica que podia convertirse la "AMISTAD" que creceria entre takushi y victoria...

* * *

Hola... bueno sorry por haber tardado tanto en publicar...(º.º)... es que no tenia demasiado tiempo...ah y quisiera que dejaran reviews acerca de si quieren que la historia acabe con victoria como pareja de alucard, o si mas bien preferirian que fuera integra su pareja... oks...

sayonara!! y arigatou por leer... (:)


	5. posible amor posible desaparicion?

Al día siguiente…

Ummm esa no será??... Si es victoria… pero… que estará haciendo con el imbecil de takushi no se suponía que nos iríamos juntos al instituto el día de hoy??

Hola victoria…

"Ehhhh… eto… alucard jaja había olvidado que hoy nos iríamos juntos y bueno he quedado con takushi para que me ayudara es que como los libros son un poco pesaditos… pues… el me ayudaría… jaja… pero bueno ya que estas aquí pues vayámonos todos juntos al insti… ¿si?..."

Arrrggg… pero que enojo sentí en ese instante… como se le pudo haber olvidado… de seguro que era una excusa para hacerme sentir celos… pero no… no iba a caer en eso… así que le dije sin tan siquiera inmutarme.. OK vamos todos rápido antes de que se haga tarde…

Ella me miro muy raro de seguro pensó que yo le armaría una escenita de celos como si fuéramos dos viejecitos casados… jaja pero no… yo no soy de esos….

PostData: llegamos tarde al instituto…

A la hora de receso me disponía a hablar con ella (con victoria) pero….

"hola alu"

Era la bellísima… Integra…

"quieres que comamos juntos hoy??"

Si. Por supuesto solo dame un segundo y llamo a victoria para que nos acompañe… ¿ok?

"no alu… cuando te digo que si quieres comer CONMIGO me refiero a nosotros dos SOLOS… sin ninguna victoria por ningún lado"……..

Al escuchar esas palabras me quede super extrañado… no podía creer que eso me estuviera sucediendo a mi… pero entonces recordé que yo había invitado a victoria a comer y pues yo le pagaría lo que ella ordenara… y justo cuando me disponía a rechazar la tentadora petición de integra, recordé que victoria había "OLVIDADO" que nos iríamos juntos al instituto y se llevo con ella al idiota de takushi… así que yo decidí "OLVIDAR" accidentalmente, que ese día la había invitado a comer….

Pues si integra seria una maravilla comer contigo el día de hoy…

"Si… me alegra escuchar eso… es que lo pensaste tanto que creí que dirías que no…"

Nos fuimos a un café cercano al instituto… pero al llegar…

"¿¿Oye alu que esa no es victoria??... umm y veo que esta muy bien acompañada… jaja y tu preocupándote por ir a buscarla…"

Si en efecto integra tenia razón en el lugar estaba victoria……… pero no precisamente bien acompañada… estaba con el idiota de takushi… se le habría olvidado que yo la había invitado a comer??...

Integra mejor vamonos…. Le dije en tono serio…

"no a mi me encanta este lugar… porque te quieres ir… es que acaso no soportas ver a victoria con otro??"

Jajajajaja por favor integra pero que locuras dices… no es eso lo que sucede es que no quiero que victoria se sienta incomoda al darse cuenta de que la "pillamos" en una salida con el idiota… es decir con takushi…

"bueno si esta bien"

Tuve mucha suerte de que integra aceptara ir a otro lugar puesto a que yo… así lo intentara ocultar… me sentía enojado al verlos taaannn felices juntos…

Así que nos dimos media vuelta pero cuando nos disponíamos a partir, escuche…….

"ALUCARD…SOY YO VICTORIA VEN SIENTATE CON NOSOTROS"

Lo que me faltaba… oír los gritos de victoria invitándome a interrumpir en esa "pequeña velada romántica"…

Luego de un rato de escuchar estupideces de la boca de takushi me dispuse a marcharme…

Pero……. Coño…… se me había olvidado que esto era hora de receso porque me quede escuchando tanta idiotez ya ha de ser tardísimo……. Dije a gritos… (Tanto así que las personas voltearon a verme)…

PostData: era tan tarde que a ninguno de los cuatro nos dejaron entrar a clases y tuvimos que sostener baldes con agua en medio del pasillo como castigo… (Otra razón más para odiar a takushi...)

Al salir de nuestro "castigo"… le di las gracias a takushi (por haber provocado ese castigo) y me marche a casa sin siquiera esperar a victoria… ¿¿para que lo haría??

Mejor que la acompañara su "nuevo amigo"…

Weild…….. Ya estoy en casaaaaaa donde estaaasssssss… que sucede últimamente… es que acaso weild cree que tiene todos los días de descanso??... weilddddddddd…. (Extrañado)…

Decidí subir a su habitación es que se me hacia muy raro… weild no era holgazán como para pasarse todos los días descansando…. Pero al abrir la puerta no encontré nada.. es decir nadie… estaba la cama echa y todo bien arreglado como si weild se hubiera ido de viaje a quien sabe donde… algo raro sucedía y yo lo averiguaría………

Por otra parte estaba ese "affaire" de victoria y el idiota de takushi… dos cosas que debía resolver pronto…. Umm parece que los próximos capítulos voy a estar muy ocupado debatiéndome entre alejar a los "susodichos" y saber que había sucedido con weild…

* * *

bueno aca esta otro capi.. deseo que les agrade a pesar que tampoco esta muy largo... por cierto me ha generado confusion las votaciones de con cual de las 2 chicas se deberia quedar alucard... es que los votos estan muy iguales...jeje bueno pronto escribo el siguiente... y...

Arigatou gozaimasu por leer y dejar sus reviews... :)


End file.
